


Freddy vs Jason: The next Generation

by AngrbodaLothbrok, Knuccachen



Category: Freddy vs. Jason (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngrbodaLothbrok/pseuds/AngrbodaLothbrok, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knuccachen/pseuds/Knuccachen





	1. The Meeting

I was sitting in front of my laptop and went throw some old pages I visited years ago. I smiled a bit as I discovered the old fanfiction page I was on. I clicked on one of my fanfictions and started reading. >Oh my god…< I thought. >This is so terrible.< At the end of the chapter I saw that I provided a link to the readers. I clicked on it and a page from DeviantArt popped up.  
I just could look at the picture.  
Old times where rushing throw my head.  
I closed the window as fast as I could. That was really a long time ago…  
Maybe I should write her… But I don’t have her number and she knows who her real father is. So, what if Freddy told her I left her because of our fathers. 

5 years earlier:  
I came into the classroom and looked around. It was already pretty full and I didn’t know where to sit. The only free chair with no neighbour was in the front row. I walked to it and sat down. I was so nervous. New class, new people, new school.  
I sat my backpack down and took a paper out and a pencil case.  
Again I looked around and was wondering how the people will be.  
Suddenly someone from behind was tipping me on my shoulder. I looked back and saw a girl that was around my age and had brown hair.  
“Hey!” I said to her.  
“Hey!” she said back.  
I smiled at her. She smiled back.  
Oka, this was so awkward. I hate small talk…  
“Would you like to sit with me?” she asked.  
“Yeah, why not?” I asked her and put my stuff on the desk behind me and took my backpack and sat beside her.  
“What is your name?” I asked her.  
“Michelle and yours?”  
“Mine is Natalie but just Nat, please.”  
I didn’t know that I became friends with the archenemy of mine. If I have known, I would run. Miles away from that person but I didn’t know so I smiled at her. This could be a really good year. I should learn how wrong I was and what would happen.  
The teacher came in and it got really quiet in the classroom.  
“So, good morning everyone.” He said. “I’m happy to see you all. Let’s check if everyone is here.” He took a piece of paper and started to read the names out loud.  
“Paulina Fisher.”  
“Yes, I’m here.” Said a girl in a very short skirt and with a lot of make up in her face. Seems that we could be best friends I thought with sarcasm.  
“Meryem Tayler.”  
“Uhm, yes.” Said a girl with kind of red-ish hair.  
“Nita Tennant.”  
“Yes.” Said a girl with blond hair and I really wanted to give her a whole cake to eat because she was so thin.  
After some names later he came to the name of my neighbour.  
“Michelle Doll.”  
“Yes, here.”  
I looked at her for a second and there was something about her that felt strange. Some kind of familiarity but yet so unfamiliar.  
“Natalie Van Ness.”  
I didn’t notice that he read my name so I didn’t react to it.  
“Natalie Van Ness.”  
I needed some seconds, looked confused in the air and then stuttered: “Yes, I’m here. Sorry.” I felt how my cheeks turned red. First day of school and I already get embarrassed.  
“Maybe next time more attention, Natalie.” He said.  
“Yes, I will do that.” I looked at the table and could hear that in the last row people were laughing.  
After the class I was sitting in the school hall and was eating a salad. Suddenly Michelle came to me and was sitting next to me.  
“Hey.” I said to her. “How are you?”  
“Fine.” She said. “And you?”  
“Fine too” I said.  
“I can show you the school if you want. I know it pretty well.” She offered.  
“Sure. Why not?” I asked rhetorically. I closed the container the salad was in and put it back into my backpack and followed Michelle.

“Hey.” I said to her. “How are you?”  
“Fine.” She said. “And you?”  
“Fine too” I said.  
“I can show you the school if you want. I know it pretty well.” She offered.  
“Sure. Why not?” I asked rhetorically. I closed the container the salad was in and put it back into my backpack and followed Michelle. She showed me the way to the cellar of the school and then looked at me for a second and then said: "This may sound crazy and completely insane but you are the girl of my dreams.” I gave her a confused look and said: “We just met… Or have you been stalking me?” She continued: “No, I said that it sounds crazy. I had a dream about you. Well, not you as a person but a dog called Natalie. Do you know what that means?” I shook my head. “A dog in a dream means a loyal friend. Crazy right?"  
“Yes, very crazy.” I said and we continued our walk around the school.  
She showed me the labs for chemistry and the classrooms for physics. Then we walked to the gym. It was not in the main school building, some meters away. “So, this is the place we will be avoiding the most.” She said with a smile. “That bad?” I asked her. “Even worse.” She answered. We walked back into the school and sat down in the school hall. “Which second language do you have?” I asked her. “Latin and it is very frustrating and annoying.” she replied with a sigh. “You?” she asked me. I had to think for a second because I forgot it but then I remembered and replied: “Italian. Not because it sounds interesting or something like that just because my father speaks it fluently.” Suddenly the school bell rang and we went back into the class room.


	2. Camp Crystal Lake

After school I went home and turned the TV on and made lunch for myself. My mum was still working, same with my dad. I had no siblings so nobody was home right now. I put the pasta in the pot with the boiling water and sat down on the sofa and watched the news for a bit. “There has been another murder.” the newsreader announced and continued: “Apparently it is the same murderer of the last 20 victims. The trail of death went from America to Europe now. As we can see on this map-” A map was shown with a red path drawn on it. The path went from Lisbon over Madrid to Lyon. “This path will come to Austria.” >Yeah, sure… God damn media and their fear making…< I thought. “Right now I got the message that there are new victims. Three in Bern and at least two in Zürich. Five in Vaduz.” The newsreader on the TV looked very shocked. A man appeared on the screen and handed the newsreader a moderation card. The newsreader got white as the wall behind him and looked like he is going to have a heart attack, then he realized that the camera is still rolling and looked clam and okay. “Nothing to worrr. It is nothing.” He said. Still white as the wall and shaking like a leaf. I just looked at the TV and suddenly the kitchen watch went off with a high and shrill ringing. I let out a tiny scream and got a mini heart attack. I went to the pot and got the pasta out on a plate. I ate the pasta with a store-bought pesto and a glass of iced tea. Then I went upstairs into my room and sat at my desk. I turned on my PC and first of all made a Facebook profile. Michelle said that it would be very useful and we could chat. I didn’t want to use my real Name so I thought of a pseudonym.  
After what felt like forever I finished my profile and added Michelle as a friend. Then I saw that she was friends with Nita and I added her too. I uploaded some pics of me and my old dog, who passed away three years ago.  
First day of school and we got homework to do… I looked at my backpack and let out a sigh. I turned to my PC again and looked on Facebook. Nothing has happened, so I took my laptop from my bed and opened the door to the balcony. I sat on the little wooden bench with a table nearby and pulled the table to me. I put the laptop on the table and sat down. I looked at my laptop and didn’t know what to do so I turned music on. I thought for a minute and then googled what the murders were about.  
I didn’t notice that the sun was setting down as I found an article about the murders that seemed to be interesting. All the other articles were full of facts that I already knew. I read it and looked at the picture of the map which was under the article. I saw that the path began in the USA. I tilted my head a bit to the right and thought about it. I zoomed in and could read that the murderer started at a place called “Camp Crystal Lake”. I closed the window and googled Camp Crystal Lake. And what I found there was creepy as hell. Apparently there was this kid who drowned in the lake. He got bullied from the other kids and the people who should watched them didn’t pay attention. Then after he drowned his mother killed the people who didn’t looked out for him. After that people tried to reopen the camp but every time something happens in that camp and the camp never opened again. Then in 2003 the camp burned down.  
As I went deeper into it the creepier it got. Rumour has it that the son, Jason Voorhees, is still alive and murdering people. I closed all tabs that were about this subject and shook my head.  
This can’t be true. This was just a legend. A camp fire story than teenagers tell to scare the younger ones. I went back to Facebook and saw that Michelle accepted my friend request. I clicked on her profile and stalked her a bit. I looked through her pictures and smiled a bit. I clicked at the “About” section and read a bit about her. Nothing really interesting. Then I came across something very interesting. Along with her e-mail address and skype contact info she wrote that she is interested in men and women. Seems like queer people always find each other. I laughed a bit. I closed my laptop and heard that my dad was coming home. “Hey, darling!” he shouted upstairs. “Hey, dad!” I screamed back. I stood up and walked down the stairs.  
My dad was a little guy who gets bold. He was 160 cm tall thus the smallest member of the family. He is 51 old and works as a judge for the supreme court of justice. So he always comes home late and tired.  
My mother was the exact opposite from my dad. She was the tallest of us with 174 cm. She worked as an artist and author. She was always out with friends or some important people or even celebrities.  
I walked into the kitchen and saw that dad was making dinner. Well, at least he tried. “Dad, what are you doing?” I asked him.  
“Making dinner. Your mum isn’t coming home today so yeah.” He said.  
“Let me help.” I offered and helped him.  
After we eat dinner I remembered that I had homework to do. “Dad, I have something for school to do so I wish you a good night.” I said to him. He looked at me and started with the whole Why-didn’t-you-do-it-before- speech. I ignored him and walked to my room again. It got dark so I turned the lights on and sat down on my table and took my backpack. I grabbed the spiral-bound notepad and started with the homework.  
After two hours I looked at the clock and saw that it was pretty late. I sighed and stood up. I changed into sleeping clothes and went to the bathroom to brush my teethes and went back into my room. I turned the light off and laid down on my bed only to fell asleep in seconds.  
I woke up in the woods and looked around. How the hell did I come here? I walked a bit through the woods and didn’t know where to go so I just went straight forward. I could see that the forest thins out and there was a sing. I walked towards the sing and could read what was written on it. “Camp Crystal Lake” stood there. Underneath in red letters stood: “Stay out!” and “Camp Blood” and “No trespassing”  
I heard a crack behind me and looked again on the sing and set food in the camp and looked for a hiding place. I didn’t find any so I ran back into the woods. I could hear heavy footsteps behind me and as I turned around all I could see was a hockey mask.  
I woke up with sweat and heavily breathing. I looked outside and the sun was on the sky. I looked at the clock and it was 7 a.m. I reached for my mobile phone and turned the alarm off.  
In front of the school I waited for Michelle. I have to tell her what I found out about the murders. Maybe in the lunch break.  
I saw her and waved at her. “Hey!” I said to her. “Hey.” She replied.  
“How are you?” I asked her.  
“Good.” She answered.  
“So, do you look forward to school today?”  
“Not really. I hate Latin… And two hours of it…”  
“Know what you mean. Maybe we don’t do anything just talking and a lot of organizing stuff.” I said with a smiled.  
“Maybe…”  
We walked to out class and sat down on our table. In front of us was the thing girl called Nita. She sat there all alone. I tipped her on the shoulder and she turned around. “Hey. How are you?” I said to her. She looked at me and the answered: “Okay and you?” “Fine.” I said.  
We talked about school and what we done before that and what we liked. Then out teacher came in. and had a lot of papers.  
“So, a lot of paper work to do today.” He said and put the papers on the teacher table. “No geography and English today. Sorry for everyone who was excited about geography and English.”  
“I guess that it is no problem at all.” Said someone of the last row.  
“Good. So, first things first. We are going on a school trip in October. To get to know us better. We will go to Raabs an der Thaya.”  
After two hours of paper work and talking we had two hours of our second language. So for me Italian, which sucked. The teacher is bad and all she cared about was grades. >Fun year it will be…< I thought. Then we had one hour class hour. It was fine. In that subject we talked about our class and what we would like out class to be. And the one hour of biology. Which sucked even more than Italian.  
The school bell rang and we all stood up and walked out of the class room. Michelle and I walked to the supermarket and got some lunch and walked to the meadow near by the school and sat down.  
It was a warm September day with no clouds. You could see that the trees started to change the colour of the leafs.  
“You, me and the girl called Nita?” Michelle asked me.  
“Sure!” I said. We talked about with whom we would like to be in a room on the school trip. “She seems like the only normal person in this room.” I said.  
“True to that. Hey, did you hear of the murders?” she asked me.  
“Yeah, I heard it yesterday in the news. I later googled it and I found some fucked up shit.” I answered and looked at Michelle.  
“What?” she asked full of curiosity.  
“Well, the murders started at a place called Camp Crystal Lake. I looked it up and man, this place is straight out of a horror movie. In 1957 a boy drowned there. He got bullied from the other children because he had a deformed head and a disability. The people who were supposed to watch them didn’t care. They closed the camp because they didn’t want a scandal and the boy’s death was an accident they said. A year later the camp opened again and the other of the boy killed the people who didn’t pay attention. The camp was closed again and every time they tried to reopen it something happens. Then the boy’s mother got killed. And here comes the creepy part. Rumour has it that the boy is still alive or came back to live and since then he is killing people.”  
Michelle looked at me and said: “Sounds normal.”  
“Yep.” I said. I eat my lunch and we heard the school bell ring again and we walked back into the school.  
We didn’t noticed the figure that stood in the bushes, watching us.


End file.
